KYOUYA'S REVENGE -New-
by CyntaSilluevaSamudra
Summary: Kyouya ingin balas dendam pada Mukuro yang telah membuat dirinya hamil, tanpa ia sadari dia telah masuk ke jebakan Mukuro /"Kau kena, Kyouya."/Warning : M-PREG, Lime, OOC, Typo(s), etc. Mind to review?


** KYOUYA'S REVENGE -New Version-  
KHR belongs to Amano Akira  
And this is my story**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC (maybe? who knows?),M-PREG Lime, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

Pagi yang cukup cerah, burung berkicau kesana kemari dengan merdunya..  
Di saat itu juga disebuah mansion kecil 2 orang yang saling mencintai terbangun dari mimpi indahnya..

TAP TAP

.  
TOK TOK

"Ungh," lenguhan kecil dari pemuda berambut hitam pekat menyadarkan seseorang yang mengetuk pintu barusan kalau ia baru saja terbangun

"Kyouya, sarapannya sudah siap.." panggilnya

"Hn, iya." Ia terbangun perlahan, sesaat ia memegang perut kecilnya

.

.  
Bukannya dia lapar, tapi dia- hamil

OwO

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya pria berambut pirang

"Aku baik-baik saja, Dino." Jawab Kyouya

"... makanlah, enak loh. Aku buat sendiri." Ujar Dino menawarkan

Kyouya memandang _Omelette _yang mulai mendingin itu. Jujur saja, Kyouya seratus persen tidak bernafsu sama sekali.

"Aku-aku tidak lapar. Maaf aku tidak bi-"

"Makan. Untuk anak yang berada dikandunganmu."

Kyouya menahan air matanya. Ya, benar. Demi anaknya, ia harus makan. Agar anaknya lahir dengan selamat. Walau masih sangat lama, alangkah baiknya Kyouya menjaga porsi makannya dengan teratur.

Kyouya Hibari, putih, sorot matanya tajam, tampan- tetapi memiliki keanehan pada tubuhnya.. dia mempunyai rahim-layaknya wanita.

Siapa? Siapa? Siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatan ini?  
Dino Cavallone? Jangan bercanda, tentu bukan dia. Walau dia -mulai- mencintai Kyouya, ia tidak setega itu menghamilinya- apalagi tanpa seizinnya. Ayolah, _Gay _ditentang semua pihak~

Lantas siapa? Siapa yang memperkosa Kyouya hingga hidupnya runyam seperti ini?

.

.  
Rokudo Mukuro.

"Dino, aku boleh keluar sebentar?" Tanya Kyouya

"Habiskan dulu sarapanmu, perlu kutemani?" Tawarnya sembari tersenyum

"Aku sudah kenyang. Tidak usah, aku hanya sebentar kok."

"Hati-hati dijalan."

Kyouya berjalan perlahan menikmati sinar mentari yang sudah mulai cukup menyengat.  
Ia melihat ke sepanjang jalan, semua orang yang berhalu lalang tampak terlihat sangat bahagia.

_'Andai hidupku tak serunyam ini_' Pikirnya

"Kyouya.."

Kyouya tahu pasti pemilik suara ini, dengan wajah yang tak terkejut sama sekali- dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kemana rasa malumu? Setelah kau menghilang berkali-kali. Kau masih saja berani menampakkan wajahmu padaku?" Tanya Kyouya datar

Sakit. Itulah yang Kyouya rasakan. Siapa dia? Ya dia, Rokudo Mukuro. Orang yang seenaknya memperkosa Kyouya dan tanpa rasa malu menampakkan wajahnya lagi padanya. Ayolah, lebih baik kau pergi Mukuro.

"Kenapa diam? Jawab pertanyaanku, Nanas Biadab!" Hardik Kyouya

"Maaf.." ucap Mukuro

"Maaf? Hanya maaf? Yang benar saja! Lebih baik kau pergi dari hadapanku sekarang," Kyouya sudah sangat marah "atau kupanggil polisi." Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang kabur dari tanggungjawabnya tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya dan- hanya berkata maaf? Oke, itu rasanya sakit!

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya.."

"Kau cinta padaku? Lantas kenapa kau kabur begitu saja?! Aku yang merasakan pedihnya, oke?!"

"Aku.. sungguh-sungguh mencintai-mu.."

"Cukup! Aku sudah muak dengan semua i-"

Mukuro menarik tangan kyouya, lalu mencumbunya. Kyouya refleks berusaha mendorongnya.

"Ini jalan umum. Kau memang tidak tau malu, dasar bajingan."

Kyouya meninggalkan Mukuro, menahan amarah yang sebenarnya sudah meluap-luap.

"Aku-pulang." Ucap Kyouya

"Selamat da-," Kyouya menangis "Kamu kenapa, Kyouya?"

"Mukuro- kembali, ukh."

Kyouya berlari ke kamarnya lalu menangis dengan suara yang cukup keras. Dino menghampirinya.

"Ceritakan padaku." Tawar Dino

Kyouya menceritakan kejadian itu dengan serinci-rincinya-termasuk saat Mukuro menciumnya.

"..." Dino tidak bergeming sama sekali

"Dino, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Sebentar, aku butuh udara." Ujar Kyouya

Dino mengangguk. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu Kyouya yang sedang sedikit stress.  
Kehidupan Kyouya memang benar-benar kacau. Bayangkan tempat tinggalnya dulu hanya disebuah gang.

"Mukuro.. kau harus merasakan penderitaanku.." gumam Kyouya

Di lain tempat, Mukuro terdiam. Lalu, perlahan mendongak- dan dia mengatakan

.

.  
"Semoga kau masuk dalam perangkapku, Kyouya."

OwO

"Kyouya, aku boleh masuk?" Tanya Dino

Tak ada jawaban, Dino pun seenaknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tertidur, manisnya~"

"Kau tahu, Kyouya? Aku mencintaimu." Gumam Dino pelan, lalu keluar dari kamarnya

_Di tempat lain_

"Mukuro, kau sudah bisa dapatkan ia kembali?"

"Masih sedikit lama, kau tunggu saja. Dia akan kembali menjadi gelandangan pemuas syahwat kita."

.

.  
"Kuharap, itu terjadi secepatnya."

"Tentu, Tuan."

OwO

"Kyouya, bangun dong~ Kamu dari tadi tidur terus~" kata Dino

"Hnnn.." hanya respon itu yang Dino dapat

"Ayolah~"

"Hnn... iya.." Kyouya bangun perlahan

"Dino, aku putuskan... aku ingin membalaskan dendamku pada Mukuro.. dengan cara yang cukup.. tidak elit." Kata Kyouya

Sementara Dino terdiam, suara Mukuro dari jauh terdengar

.

.  
"Kau kena, Kyouya."

**TBC **

Yoloh, Sillueva disini xD sebenernya KR udah ada~ ku delete, trus kubuat ulang deh~ Kalo kependekan maaf ya, aku belum sembuh total~ Jadi gabisa natap PC terlalu lama '-' dan lagi Ffn sangat jarang bisa dibuka~

Read n Review, please! XD


End file.
